What You're Sorry For
by Megamikyu
Summary: Saya Yagami is still recovering from her traumatic event. When she sees her kidnappers, she drives herself to go and spy on one of them. However, what she really learns is what the red-head is really like. Dedicated to manga Matt's deathday, 1/26/10.
1. He Caught My Eye

What You're Sorry For

Okay, so as we all know, today is the death of (manga) Matt/Mail Jeevas. I wanted to make a dedication for him today, so I just thought up this quick fanfic. It's been a while since I've read or seen any Death Note, so I might not remember some things about some characters. However, just to let people know, if anyone doesn't like it just because things don't make sense, just remember that THIS IS MY FANFICTION, SO I CAN TYPE WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT. Enjoy! ^^

This story's from Sayu's PoV.

MattXSayu

Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata.

* * *

I don't remember the last time that I said a full sentence. I don't remember the last time I went out with my friends. All I ever really do is sit in a wheelchair, being taken care of by my poor mother. I wish she wouldn't have to take care of me like this. I'm a full grown woman, but now I'm being cared for like a five year old. It wasn't my fault, though. I went through hell.  
Dad was killed by the very people that kidnapped me. Mom and Light were really beaten down by it. I was too, but I'm not sure if any expressions other than sulking appear on my face anymore.  
I sat in the middle of the living room, right in front of the t.v. I heard the news anchor on the t.v. mention that it was January 26, 2010. I didn't even realize that. Huh.  
Mom walked into the room with her sweet smile. As she crouched down next to me, she whispered into my ear, "Good morning, Sayu. How are you feeling today?" I didn't reply, just as she expected. Still, she had to hope for my recovery. Sighing as she stood up, Mom stated, "I'll go get you some orange juice, okay?" I did not reply, but instead stare at the t.v. It was the usual news. Weather, sports, sales... Of course, it was missing another usual. Murder. It was instead replaced by news of Kira. Kira is our savior. Kira shines the light to a new and clear future. Kira, Kira, Kira. Kira killed my father. Kira got me kidnapped. Kira put me in this state. None of this would have started if it had not been for Kira.  
Suddenly, I notice something moving outside. I lift my eyes a little to stare outside the window. A red convertable pulled over to the other side of the street. In front of it was a black motorcycle. Two men came out of the convertable, but one of them caught my eye immediately.  
It was him! The man that kidnapped me!  
I recognized him by his lengthy blonde hair and his leather outfit, which was covered up with a reddish coat that covered almost his whole body. What was he doing across the street, across from my house?  
Did he come to take me again?  
I also noticed the other man because of his smoking. The smoke gently swayed into the sky from the cigarette that sat on his lips. His red bangs covered the goggles that he wore over his eyes. He was only kept warm by his thick and furry vest that he wore over a red-and-black shirt. He also wore long leather gloves and matching boots. His jeans had a chain or something on it to stylize himself.  
I recognized him as well. He was also among the kidnappers, but he was the one that didn't seem that into it. All he ever did was play a portable game in the corner. Whenever the blonde hair man told him to move me to some other place, he would seem unsure about it but then would do so. His name was right on the tip of my tongue... (Or, my mind, since I don't exactly see me talking any time soon)  
The twosome were talking about something, though I wasn't exactly sure. I still thought that they were here to kidnap me again, but the blonde one left on the motorcycle. There he was again, the red-head, thinking to himself, looking unsure. He then walked to the trunk of his car (I presumed.  
I thought he was going to leave as soon as he was done with what he was doing. I don't know why, but I desperately wanted to know what in the world he was up to.  
As silly and stupid of an urge it was, it sure was motivating.  
I suddenly found myself standing up. It has been a while, so my knees kind of whobbled. After I learned how to walk again, I ran outside quietly through the front door.  
I began to have fear of what might happen. First off, what was in the trunk? Second, what if he saw me, and what if he used whatever was in his trunk to hurt me? What was it of me to act upon my urges instead of my fears? I never would have normally done something like this before. Then again, I did go through hell, so that might change a person a bit.  
I noticed that the man was about to shut his trunk's cover, which was the only thing that kept me out of his eyesight. Without a moment's hesitation, I crouched and tip-toed along the side of the parallel to the man's movements. He got into the driver's seat.  
Unfortunately, I got into the back seat. I slammed the door in unison with his door, since I didn't want to get caught so soon.  
Wait, why am I doing this in the first place? Do I really want to get caught by my ex-kidnapper? (Well, kidnapper's assistant, but same difference)  
The man began driving the car down the street. No wonder Mom never let me sit on the floor of the car while she drives. It's uncomfortable!! I tried holding back my grunts every time something pokes into my side. Oh, yeah. I never thought about what my remarkable action caused. Mom must have noticed that I was gone by now. She must be happy that I'm walking, and extremely worried about where the hell I was at. I will have to apologize to her after this. IF I ever convince myself how to get out of this situation.  
Suddenely, the man's phone rang.  
He answered it, saying, "Matt speaking."  
That was his name! Matt! Okay, that's one thing off my mind.  
"Yeah," he suddenly said. "... I'll be there in about ten minutes, tops." After a moment, he hung. He sighed. Whatever he was planning, he didn't like it one bit. "You better be right about this, Mello..." he muttered to himself. Mello? The man with blonde hair, perhaps.

About ten minutes later, I took a peek out the window. I looked at some of the buildings. Where were we? Matt reached for something in the passenger seat next to him. It was something metal. A gun?! What does he plan on doing with that thing? He sat it on his lap. He grabbed two more things from the seat. A cigarette box and a lighter. He got one fresh cigarette out and set it on his lips. (Did I just realize how smooth his lips were? Not bad for a guy who probably smoked all of his life.) He lit the cigarette with the lighter before putting the lighter back down. After exhaling a big puff of smoke, he picked up his gun.  
Suddenly, the car jerked sideways as Matt turned the steering wheel. I grunted, for it scared the shit out of me, but it wasn't heard over the screeching of the tired. Looking up, I saw Matt point the gun out the window. Is he gonna shoot someone?! He pulled the trigger, but what happened next wasn't what I expected. There was no gun shot. It was more of a "plomp!". Then, a storm cloud or something appeared. Then, Matt, drove away. So it wasn't a shooting gun. It was a smoke gun.  
"Heh, they should buy it now," Matt said to himself. He sounded confident, but through the rearview mirror, I saw on his face sorrow. It was as though he was worried. That's when I felt sorry for him. He's doing something devious (which I still have no clue as to what), but he really has no desire to. If he really doesn't want to do something to get the police chasing, then there must be a good reason as to why. My sympathies made me sad.  
Unfortunately, when I'm usually sad like this, I get hiccups.  
Uh-oh.  
After the first escape of a hiccup, Matt froze, but the car kept on speeding. I kept on hoping that he would just think that was his engine. The second hiccup came, and this time, Matt looked in the rearview mirror. Oh, shit... He saw me.  
"Who the hell are you?!" he demanded. I was afraid he was going to pull over to demand information out of me, but I didn't believe it because one, he was in the middle of a speed chase, and two, I now highly doubt he was that kind of person.  
"Uh, I-" I began, but then I gasped. It's been a while since I've heard my own voice. I touched my neck, surprised about hearing my voice. Matt glanced at me through the mirror again. I saw through his yellow goggles his eyes. The irises were... gold? Brown?  
"You're... Sayu Yagami," Matt suddenly said. For some reason, it made me slightly happy that he would remember my name, ever since that incident... "What are you doing in my car?" he sudenly said, trying to sound tough again.  
"S-sorry," I stuttered. I was still adjusting to my voice. "You were outside my house... and... I saw you, and..."  
"Forget it," Matt said, looking at the road. "I don't exactly have time to drop you off. If you don't mind, if you're hitching a ride, at least put a seat belt on." I looked at him for a moment. He must have notice because he looked a bit agitated. "Well, come on. Hurry up." Even though the car was going - what, eighty, ninety miles per hour? - I scooted myself up onto the seat and clicked on my seatbelt. "You're not going to make this a lot more difficult than it should be, are you?"  
"No, sir," I replied, looking down at the ground. Now that I've been caught, I felt like a prisoner again.  
"You don't have to call me sir," Matt said, his eyebrow raised.  
"Okay..." I said. He was sounding so tough, but he wasn't trying to scare me or anything like that at all.  
"Hey..." Matt suddenly said a minute later. "... Sorry..."  
"...F-for what?" I asked, confused.  
"... Nothing," he replied, looking serious again. For the rest of the speed chase that was going on, not another word was spoken.


	2. He's Still Alive!

What You're Sorry For

It continues! :D Again, if anyone doesn't like it just because things don't make sense, just remember that THIS IS MY FANFICTION, SO I CAN TYPE WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT. Enjoy! ^^

(Also, I noticed I used miles per hour in here instead of kilometers or whatever they use of the metric system to tell how fast a car is going. I'm still going to use miles, because it's a lot less complicated for me like that. xD)

This story's from Sayu's PoV.

MattXSayu

Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata.

* * *

The pursuit was a lot more intense than I'd ever imagined it would be. On t.v., car chases on the news are like the Teletubbies compared to a real life speed chase. I highly doubted that my seat belt would be able to protect me when we get into a wreck, especially since we were going over one-hundred miles per hour! Luckily, Matt was a very, very, VERY skilled driver. I bet that if he wanted to, he could drive the car with his mind. Why I keep on telling myself these silly thoughts? Well, I'm trying not to think about how I could die in a car wreck and be possibly labelled as an assistant in the crime that Matt committed. What crime was that, anyways? I still never figured out. After all, all Matt did was shoot a smoke bomb of some sort. No harm, no foul, right? Or maybe... it was a distraction? Was Matt being bait for a crime that someone committed, maybe his friend, Mello?  
"Shit!" Matt suddenly grunted. I looked at the rode, hoping he wasn't going into a wreck as I feared. Up ahead, about sixteen black cars were awaiting us. Matt stomped on the break and turned the steering wheel. The car was still going straight, but it faced the left and began gliding along the road. Before it hit the black cars, the convertable came to a disrupting stop. I hit my head on the back of Matt's chair. Ouch, a big migrane kicked in.  
Matt turned to me, saying, "You okay?" I nodded to him, holding. He held my hand and sat it down as he checked my head. He nodded, indicating that I was okay. He looked back out the window, seeing that the police began to come out of the cars. He looked back at me and commanded me, "Get on the floor so they don't see you." I nodded as I began to unbuckle my seat belt. Matt let go of my hand so he could pick up his smoke gun. "Alright, time to put up another smoke screen," he said to himself. I laid on the floor, but I still peeked out the windows. Apparently, the convertable was surrounded by police cars. Matt noticed too because he looked stupefied. Matt glanced at me for a quick moment before stepping out of the car.  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Matt said to the police as he stepped out of the car. "Since when have the Japanese been allowed to carry such nice guns?" He stood there. His arm that held the gun was resting on the door of the car, which sat wide open. "I'm an accomplice in the kidnapping of Takada." So that's what he was committed of! He helped Mello kidnap Kiyomi Takada! But why? There had to be a reason.  
The only good reason that I could think of was the fact that Takada was the spokesperson for Kira.  
The real reason hit me just as fast this sudden scene that took place.  
"Don't you have a bunch of questions to ask me?" Matt continued. "What's the point in firing---"  
It came as sudden as my realization. Gunshots were everywhere. Bullets came and hit Matt from every direction. Some bullets missed, though, and hit the convertable. Even one managed to hit the back of my right calf. I bit on my arm as I screamed in pain. However, my scream was drowned by the gun fire. The police were wanting Matt dead. I cried in both pain and extreme horror as Matt, covered in blood, collapsed on the ground.  
"Moron," I heard someone say over my sniffles. "It's not like you were gonna tell us anything to begin with. Nothing short of death will atone for the crime against Kira." Again... This was the fault of Kira. Matt, he didn't even do anything terrible. All he did was help in finding a way of stopping Kira, and he was shot down like he was a mad man. He wasn't even a terrible person in the first place. I actually got to learn what kind of person he was through this whole thing, and he's no criminal... He... Oh God... I felt so guilty for thinking that he was terrible for being involved in my kidnapping long ago... Oh my God... He's... He can't be dead!

The police never have checked the car when they came to get Matt's body. About ten minutes later, one by one, the black cars left until the sole ambulance was left behind. I was sure that Matt's body was in there. I had to see to see him one last time. I just had to. I felt the back of my calf thumping in pain, but I had to walk over there to see him.  
I opened the car door. I heard a huge crowd before, but it was gone now. I got out, limping on my good leg. I hopped over to the ambulance, making sure no one else was inside the ambulance. I climbed in by putting my good leg up first and pulling myself up with whatever I could grab. There was a body bag on the table. I held my breath as I slowly unzipped the bag.  
There he face. His face was so peaceful, yet bloody. His broken goggles hung around his neck. Blood soaked up his jacket and shirt. It pained me to see him like this. Maybe, I don't know, if I never showed up in the first place, he wouldn't be in this condition. He wouldn't be.  
I suddenly noticed that the bag slowly moved. Up and down, up and down.  
He was still breathing!  
I held my finger against his neck just to make sure. There was a pulse. Matt was still alive! Wait, if he's alive, then why is he in a body bag.  
"Hey! What are you doing in here?"  
I looked up and saw two paramedics.  
"... Please," I said, "we have to hurry. He's still alive."  
"I know," one of them said, smirking. What?  
"... We have to go to the hospital, before he dies!" I demanded.  
"Then let him," the first one that spoke said. "We carry out the judgements that Kira would do with these minor pests." I couldn't believe it. They knew nothing about him! "Now, ma'am, please step out of the ambulance." I slowly began to leave, feeling powerless. "Wait. What happened to your leg?" I then remembered, my calf was shot. I guess they realized that too, since the blood was soaking onto my light blue jeans.  
"Oh... yeah..." I muttered.  
"Please, take a seat," one paramedic said as the other walked up, preparing to take a look at my leg. I sat over the edge of the ambulance. I was angry at myself. As I was being treated, Matt was to die a slow, painful death. "Now, let's see here..." the man said as he took a look at my leg, when.  
BAM!!! I stomped on the guy's head with my good leg as hard as I could. The other paramedic tried to stop me, but I ran one of the carts inside the ambulance onto him. Both of them were out cold. Huh, I always had a way of making guys fall for me, but this.  
I focused myself before I got lost in my thoughts. I got up and pulled out the bed cart the best I could. I hurt my injured leg a few times, and Matt almost fell off the bed a couple of times, but I managed to get the bed cart on the ground. I began pushing the cart down the street, having no idea where the hell the hospital was. I thought I knew my way around this city, but I guess not. Suddenly, I slipped on a big patch of snow. I fell down a hill, taking the cart with me. When I tumbled all the way down, pain shot through my leg again. Matt's body slipped out of the body bag and off the bed cart onto the snow. I would be terribly surprised if he survived that. His chest was still rising and lowering. I took the body bag and spread it out on the ground. I tried my best to scoot Matt onto the spread so he wouldn't be laying on the snow. I noticed most of the bullets that were on him. Two in his right thigh. One in his left shoulder. Two in his right biceps. There might have been some more on his back side. I checked his head to see why it was bleeding. He must have hit his head on the ground when he fell.  
_"Sayu....."_  
I froze. Matt was out cold. Who said my name?  
I turned my head, and saw.  
A monster.  
I screamed.


	3. He's Going To Be Okay

What You're Sorry For

It continues, this time with a shinigami!! Yays! xD This is dedicated to my friend, Bubbles, who calls himself Spyder, who calls himself a shinigami. I have no idea what his shinigami name is (probably Spyder, but that's stupid xD), so I took the latin word for Bubble and the latin word for Spider and mixed them together. I got Bullaranea! ^^ (It kinda reminds me of Bella from Twilight. xD) Once again, if anyone doesn't like it just because things don't make sense, just remember that THIS IS MY FANFICTION, SO I CAN TYPE WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT. Enjoy! ^^

Yeah, I know this chapter's short. Oh wells... xD

This story's from Bullaranea's PoV.

MattXSayu

Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata.

* * *

I've been watching her ever since she was a little girl. Sayu Yagami. She struggles with math. She loves to eat sweets. I've always thought of her as one that I have to watch over, which is why my close shinigami aquaintances shun me. However, I cannot help it. Her soul was pure, and I feel like a human father whenever I watch over.  
When her brother aquired the Death Note from that slacking Ryuk, I felt extremely cautious, knowing that Sayu was in extreme danger. However, I did not interfere. Even though Light Yagami slowly lost his sanity with the powers of the Death Note, as long as his family wasn't a threat, he wouldn't dare harm Sayu.  
When Sayu went into her traumatic state, I knew that the longer she stayed like this, the more likely this would cause her death, and her lifespan was ticking.  
Then, she saw that man, Mail Jeevas. I do not understand how, but Sayu went after him. I watched them from afar, in the Netherworld, keeping an eye on my daughter-like human. I slowly began to realize that Sayu was falling for this man without realizing. Which is why my heart (if I had one) broke when I knew that Mail's lifespan was coming to an end. I didn't want Sayu to go back into her traumatic event, so I did the one thing that we, shinigamis, should never do. I identified the humans that would deliver the killing shots to the boy. The more that I wrote into my Death Note, the higher the boy's lifespan went. I even noticed that Sayu's lifespan went up a bit. It made me happy, but also sad because I wouldn't be able to watch over Sayu anymore. As I slowly began to turn into something humans would identify as ashes and dust, I decided that since I'm going to be a pile of nothing soon anyways (like I wasn't before), I decided to give my final words to Sayu.  
That is why I was in the human world.  
_"Sayu..."_ I called to her. She froze for a moment. Then, she turned around to face me. Horror then appear on her eyes as she screamed. Figures; I didn't mind, though. _"Sayu..."_ I repeated. _"It's okay. I will not harm you."_ I gave her a minute to calm down. _"There is a device down the road that you can use to call for help."  
_"W-what are you?" Sayu stuttered, still looking at me in shock.  
_"I am a shinigami,"_ I replied. _"... well, a shunned one, at that."  
_"Shinigami...?" she repeated.  
_"Here..."_ I held out my Death Note with my turn-to-dust hand. If I won't be around to see her the rest of her life, the least that I could leave behind is something she can protect herself with.  
She read out aloud the words on the cover. "Death Note...?"  
_"You can kill anyone that harms you,"_ I stated, _"that way you'll never be in danger ever again."_ She stayed in thought for a few moments.  
Sayu then said, "I can kill anyone...?"  
_"Yes,"_ I replied.  
After a minute, she also asked, "... Is this what Kira uses to kill people?" I was slightly shocked. She was more observant than I ever thought was.  
I smiled, replying, _"Yes."_  
"Then," she began, "... I appreciate your offer, but no thanks. Kira... almost ruined my life..." She gazed back at the boy for a moment. "I don't want to be like him." I nodded, approving her answer. As I was more than halfway turned into ashes, Sayu asked, "If you're a god of death, then you can see how long people live, right?"  
_"That is right,"_ I answered.  
"Then..." she began, "... can you tell me... if he is going to live?" I knew that she was talking about Mail Jeevas.  
In my final breath, I replied, _"He is going to be fine."_ Then, everything went.**..**


	4. He's Sorry For

What You're Sorry For

FINAL CHAPTER, EVERYBODY!! Once again, if anyone doesn't like it just because things don't make sense, just remember that THIS IS MY FANFICTION, SO I CAN TYPE WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT. Enjoy! ^^

This story's from Matt's PoV.

MattXSayu

Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata.

* * *

I squinted my eyes. Why was it cold? Oh, yeah. It's the middle of winter. It hurt every time I tried to move. What happened before I blacked out? Let's see... I was watching Misa Amane, but they figured it out... Nah, that was too long ago. ... Mello figured out that Near and Kira were going to meet face-to-face. He thought of a plan of how to confirm who Kira was, which was his way of how to beat Near. Kidnap Takada, that was it. ... I distracted the media and security while Mello kidnapped Takada himself. I had the Japanese police force pursuit me. They got me cornered, and... Wait, I forgot something. ... Someone was there... Ugh... Who was it? It was right on the tip of my tongue.  
"...s oka....tt, Mo...s goi...to ta...us to ... hospital..." Who was talking? It sounded like that person that was there... I forced open my eyes. As soon as I did, a snowflake fell on my eyeball. I blinked a couple of times. Things were a bit blurry, like my hearing. I saw the snow falling from the sky. I looked at my right shoulder. There was a tear in my shoulder. Oh, yeah. I got shot. I remember that part. In all of the cold, I felt a source of heat from somewhere. I looked over at the source. A figure sat there, looking at the ground. As my vision got clearer, I saw her face.  
"... Sayu..." I murmured. She looked at me, surprised. Her eyes were red, as though she has been crying.  
"...! Matt!" she gasped. (How did she hear my name? Oh, yeah. Maybe I mentioned it when she was hiding away in my car.) Suddenly, she put her arms around me and hugged me tightly while exclaiming, "I'm so glad you're okay!" I winced in pain. She had muscles! "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she began to let go. However, I brought all of my strength to hug her back. I didn't let go.  
"No," I muttered, "don't apologize." Hugging Sayu was... nice. "... Its been a while since someone's hugged me like this..." I admitted.  
"...Matt?" Sayu asked, confusion in her voice.  
"... Sorry," I said as I let go of her. I remembered the pain that I was in, so I just kept breathing deeply. "Dammit, just when I need a smoke..." I joked.  
"I called my mom," Sayu stated. "She's going to take us to the hospital when she gets here. I don't think the police would put up a wanted poster or anything at the hospital, so you should be alright." I suddenly noticed blood on her pants. It definitely wasn't mine.  
"What about you?" I asked her. She instantly knew that I was talking about her leg.  
"Oh..." she began. "I'll be fine. I got hit in the calf, so I should be fine."  
"You got shot?" I asked. "Damn... I'm sorry. I didn't even expect them to shoot me to begin with. I should've planned more ahead-"  
"It's alright," Sayu interupted me. "It was my fault to begin with for camping out in your car." She laughed and gave the cutest smile that I have ever seen. Then, I began to ask a stupid question.  
"Hey..." I began. "Can you... hug me again?" Sayu raised her eyebrow. "It's kinda cold out here, and I need some kind of heat. Besides, you aren't even wearing a coat to begin with, so we can both benefit."  
"Oh," Sayu said as she understand. "Okay, then..." She slowly and a bit hesitantly put her arms around me again. It wasn't that tight this time, so I could tell that she wasn't trying to hurt me.  
"So, you've been crying?" I asked her.  
"Um... Well, yeah, I guess," Sayu answered. "I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up or not... I even thought you were dead..." I stared at her chocolate hair for a minute.  
"During that last second before I blacked out," I said, "I thought I was gonna die myself. I guess... I got lucky..."  
"Yeah," Sayu said, "I think so too..." Her voice sounded like she was absolutely sure. "Hey, Matt?" she suddenly said. I turned my head slightly so that I could look at her. My nose was buried in her hair. It smelled nice. "In the afternoon... you said you were sorry. What were you sorry for?" I tried thinking about what she was talking about, but then I remembered.  
"Hey... Sorry..."  
"...F-for what?"  
"... Nothing."  
I snorted slightly, saying, "Usually when someone says nothing, they mean nothing."  
"But I could tell that you were covering it up!!" Sayu exclaimed as she sat up. She began to let go of me, but I threw my arms up and wrapped them over her neck. Ouch, pain.  
"Okay, okay!" I said. I looked at her in the eyes. I almost forgot what I was talking about for a second.  
"... Your eyes are blue..." Sayu breathed. I thought she was getting lost in my eyes as I got lost in hers.  
I smirked, saying, "If you don't want me to tell you, then that's alri---"  
"No, tell me!" Sayu begged. I hugged her tighter, despite my injuries, so her head was right next to mine.  
"I'm sorry for ruining your life." Sayu turned her head to look at me with confused eyes. I looked back at her with sorrowful eyes.  
"... It's not your fault-" Sayu began, but I interupted.  
"I heard about how you ended up in a state of shock. I heard about your father, Chief Director Yagami. I'm sorry that your life was ruined this way, and if I could do anything to change it, then--"  
"It's not your fault," Sayu repeated. She put her arms around me, which silenced me. "What was the past, was the past." After a moment, she continued, "You know, when I first saw you, that's when I was knocked out of my state of shock. My mom actually sounded so happy when she heard my voice on the phone. So, even through all of today's events... You may have made my life better... even though it almost ended yours..." It wasn't my fault...? Just hearing that from her lifted a heavy weight from my shoulders. About two minutes have passed.  
"You know..." I muttered into her ear, "... you're kinda cute, for a sincere girl." I felt more heat radiate from her cheeks. I smirked. I turned my head to face her face. "Thanks," I said. I pulled her in and placed my lips on her smooth, glossy lips. Sayu froze for about a second, but then her head leaned in a bit. About ten seconds later, I pulled back to look into her eyes again as a car pulled up.

* * *

Yeah, I know. It kinda sucked. xD Oh wells...

Hey, if you haven't already, review this story please! ^^

Thank you for reading!! 83


End file.
